The Sun Booster Chronicles
by Shade Penn
Summary: This is the life of Shade Penn, in her POV. It will contain some parts of the actual series, but the story will remain in Shade's view. Rated M in some later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapt 1.

"Hmm?" I sleepily opened my eyes and see Beau, the black and gold dragon. I feel the straw beneath me and I remember that I had slept outside last night. "Thanks for waking me up boy." I said softly patting Beau's head.(Oh, my name is Shade Penn, Penn is my adoptive name seeing as the Penn's adopted me, but Beau was the one who found me.) I look down at myself and I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, go figure. "No point in changing if I'm just going to get my clothes dirty, I'll change after I'm done my chores." I said getting up.

I pull out my iPod and put the ear buds in. I hum one of the songs as I clean the stables. I place the new hay into them, and even though it sounds strange, each dragon seems to relish my company. It's always been like that, every dragon here, or in Dragon City, likes me. "Ok Beau, here's your breakfast." I put the hay down. Beau brushes his face against mine before eating. I giggle and walk to the house.

I open the door and go to my room. Along the way I hear yawns, meaning they were going to wake up soon. I had to change fast. I get to my room and quickly change into a clean blue shirt with a red and yellow line going down each sleeve, cut off-shoulders, and black baggy pants. I go over to the full length mirror pull out the straw that was in my deep blue-nearly black-hair. I redo my hairstyle, and go to the kitchen.

I begin breakfast and getting the plates out. I finish, and put the bacon, eggs and toast on each of the plates, just as Artha, Lance, and Mr. Penn come in. "Good morning." I smiled. They take their plates as I take mine and walk to the door.

"Aren't you at least gonna stay for breakfast?" I hear Lance ask.

I glance at Artha for a moment before I respond. "No." I said sadly and go outside closing the door behind me. It's not that I don't wanna stay, it's just that Artha, well...he hates me to put it simply. He used to be nice to me, but that changed after that 'incident' happened and he blamed me for it. I sit down against a wall and begin eating. I almost didn't hear someone say, "Hey Shade." I look to the speaker, and it's Parmon with Cyrano. "Hi Parm, Artha's still inside." I said.

"Well then, I'll just wait out here." Parmon said a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'll tell Artha you're here." I said getting up. I giggled to myself, Parm was always good for a laugh.

After I told Artha that Parm was here he left the house quickly. He probably wanted to spend as little time around me as possible. I sighed and began doing the dishes. When I'm done I go back outside and on my way to Beau's stall I see Mr. Penn explaining something to some racers. I walk into Beau's stall and pat his head. "Hey boy." I cooed. I exited the stall and wanted to watch the 'secret' try outs for something. I leaned against the wall and waited for the try outs to start.

"Beau, come out here." Mr. Penn called. When Beau came out the racers gasped. I had snickered at the idiotic looks some of them had. I guess they heard me cause they glared at me. "Now, Beau is the strongest dragon in the world, and can use all gear types." Mr. Penn continued.

"No dragon can do that." One of the racers said.

"Show them Beau." Mr. Penn said. The racers looked on in amazement as Beau maged the gear they had on hand.

I saw that Mr. Penn looked displeased for some reason. He went over to a white-haired racer. "You're Word Paynn's son, Moordryd." Mr. Penn said. He then looked and saw a symbol on his jacket. "Dragon Eye huh? This is off limits to Down-city crews, leave now."

"I'll be back." Moordryd stalked away. My gaze followed him, but I quickly turned away when he looked at me. I felt so stupid for staring. Though he seemed so familiar for some reason.

After that the try outs started, and I chuckled when Beau rejected each rider by mag-blasting them off. Then suddenly the ground shook a bit and a red bi-pedal dragon came into view, and Kitt Wonn gets off it. The racers all groaned, Kitt was supposed to be a good racer and I saw from the corner of my eye Artha's expression, and that definitely told me he liked her. I giggled at the thought. Kitt got on Beau's back. I'll admit she lasted the longest, but still Beau mag-blasted her off as well, and Artha being sooo gracious, caught her.

"Why don't you try stable boy?" Kitt said.

"Err, okay?" Artha went over to Beau and after getting some encouragement from his dad, tried to mound Beau.

Unfortunately Beau saw Lance's candy bar, and went over and Artha fell. Everybody began laughing but he glared at me when I laughed. I stopped laughing and slink away feelin' down. I go into Beau's stall and lay down in the straw. Oddly enough I felt more comfortable outside than inside, it felt right...or because Artha didn't like the real dragons and wouldn't come in here.

The stall door opened and Mr. Penn came in with Beau. "Don't you start work soon?"

I jumped up. Beau nuzzled my face as I patted his head. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me Mr. Penn." I said.

"You know Shade, I am legally your father, you can call me dad."

"Well, okay Mr-I mean, dad." I said. I then feel Beau nudge me toward the door. "Alright I'm going!" I laughed as I ran out.

_______________________

I hurry to the Dragon City dragon care facility. Silly right? Well I like it because I'm around dragons, the critters that seem to like me no matter what their nature is. It does hurt though knowing I'm the youngest person there, but I get by. I think another reason dragons like me so much is because of my eyes, where as people find them slightly creepy, or eerie, dragons don't seem to mind. I don't blame them , they are after all a crimson red. I soon stop at the Dragon care facility and go in. I go in, greet the receptionist, and heads where the dragon hatchery is.

As I near the door, I hear I some rustling, I could probably only hear it because my senses were a bit higher than normal people's. I open the door a sliver an my eyes widen. There was someone stealing the eggs! He had a dragon eye symbol, the same as that Moordryd guy, so I was guessing that this guy was part of the same crew. Well he wasn't going to steal these dragons eggs!

I quietly-and rather inhumanly- crept over and when the guy turned I gave him an uppercut, and as he falls out cold I grab the bag with the dragon eggs in it and place it down gently. I grab the guys foot and dragged him to the back door. I open it and drag him out. I also notice a dragon outside. Probably his. "You better take him and leave." I say then go back inside.

I lock the back door and put the eggs back like they were never moved. After that I do my regular duties and go to check on the other eggs in the next room.

____________________________

When I was done work I headed home, I took longer getting back because I had to walk. I so need a dragon, my feet are killing me! Sigh. I brush off my melancholy thoughts as I finally make it home. I instantly froze as I saw a part of the house was on fire! I rush over to the house and stupidly go in. "Dad! Artha! Lance! Where are you!?" I screamed looking around. I coughed and heard the other coughing. I saw to my relief both Artha and Lance.

"Shade!!" Lance yelled in relief and shock.

I hurry over to him. "Where's dad?!"

"We don't know! We have to get out!" Artha shouted.

"We can use the way I came in." I said leading them back to the entrance. Unfortunately the debris fell and blocked the exit! "Okay, now were trapped!' I said panicky.

Artha rolled his eyes. "Gee, ya think?!"

"Where do we do now?!" Lance cried.

"Scream for help." I stated blandly.

"HELP!!!!" We all screamed.

We all heard a dragon roar and Beau crashed through the wall! He looked relieved to see us alright. He then magged Artha first and there was suddenly a brilliant light emitting from both of them. "Do you know what this means?" I asked Artha.

"Yeah, Beau chose me." Artha said dazed. He promptly snapped out of it when more wreckage fell. "Get on!" Beau then magged me and Lance on his back.

We held on as Beau crashed again through the wall outside. I then spotted a bunch of other people on black dragons. "Let me guess, they caused this?" I asked.

"If you knew, then why'd you ask?" Artha said spitefully.

Beau shook his head and snorted. The Dragon Eyes then spotted us and actually pointed. How dumb was that? "Uh , now might be a good time to get the heck out of here!" I thrilled.

"For once I agree with you, hang on." Artha urged Beau forward as the Dragon Eyes came after us.

I looked further ahead and saw the edge of the platform. Did Artha see it too? I looked up at his face and it told me he did. "You're not serious are you?" I exclaimed.

"How's this for serious?" Artha asked as Beau jumped off the platform.

I began to scream along with Lance as Beau was 'flying' through the air. By some stroke of luck Artha, Lance, and I fell onto old comfy mattresses while Beau wasn't so luck and fell into a garbage. We got off the mattresses and the garbage lid fell on Beau's head.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"This is Down city." Lance said huddling close to me.

"I'll call Parm, he may know what to do." Artha then turned on his comm-link. Talk about blind faith, but we were desperate I suppose.

Then as if by another sheer coincidence Parm rode up on Cyrano. "Do you have any idea what this place is? Dragon City Security doesn't even come here." he exclaimed.

I ignored Parm's little rant and moved on to a more pressing matter. "What are we going to do? We still need housing, food. And all that other stuff." I said. We all then put our heads together to think of something. "Wait, what if Artha races?"

"What dragon am I gonna race?" Artha sneered at me.

I looked and saw Beau change colors, he was now red and blue. "Beau of course." I replied.

"This means you can race now." Parm said.

Artha toke out his amulet. "This means I can do a lot more than that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

"What is this place?" I asked looking around amazed.

"Why did you bring her down here Lance?" Artha asked coldly while glaring at me despite the fact he was talking to Lance.

I flinched at the look. Ever since dad disappeared, Artha's dislike of me has grown. Dad was the only thing keeping Artha from kicking me out, but now I'm not sure what's gonna happen to me. I meet his gaze boldly before I leave for the stable above ground.

Once I got to the ground above the place underground, I walked out of the elevator and into another part of the burnt stables. Artha's despise for me has made him resent me to the point where he told me to sleep in another part, he didn't care as long as it was away from him. I look around my makeshift 'room'. I had in here what I salvaged from my old room. I had some gear books, my emergency stash of drakkals that I kept under the head of my futon. On the sheet I use for a cover was a box.

I pick up the box, it was fairly small, like a container. I open it and read the note in it. "Happy birthday. Here is your present. You are ready for this now." is what I read a loud. I was confused, but I take out the gift that was in the box. It was a beautiful bronze amulet. It reminded me of Artha's, but with a sun instead of a star. I smiled to my self and put the amulet around my neck and hide the charm in my shirt.

After I headed to my job, but when I got there the staff said I could have the day off seeing as they had heard about what happened. Well, since I didn't have to work, I decided to buy some groceries. I bought the mostly essential stuff. Since I'm sure both Artha and Lance like my cooking. On the way home I walked past a dragon when I flt it pull on the back of my collar. I stopped and saw it was a psi-class. I shift one bag to my other hand and rub it's snout to try and make it let go. It did, but as soon as I was free of the dragon, someone roughly grabbed me by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I turn to face the owner, and fell my face pale slightly. It was Moordryd. I rub the back of my head nervously with my free hand. "Uh, hehheh, sorry." I said just as nervous.

He then looked at me more closely. "Wait... is this who stopped you?" He asked the guy with the tattoo. I bristled at the way he said it. It sounded like he was ridiculing me as well.

The guy took one look at me and screamed like a little girl. "Ahhh!! It's her!" He tried to run, but fell over his own two feet

I laughed and held my sides.

"How can you be scared of a little girl, Cain?"

That instantly stopped my laughter. I glared at Moordryd. "I'm not a little girl. I'm 14." I glowered.

Moordryd then seemed to recognize me, which I'm not sure is such a good thing. "You're the stable brats sister, aren't you?"

"Adopted." I said flatly.

"That explains why you don't look half bad." I widened my eyes. Was that a compliment?

"Uh, thanks." I think. I then smile weakly. "Um, I have to go." I then begin to walk away.

"Hey! What's your name anyway?"

I stop and think if giving my name is a good idea. I shrugged. What harm could it do? "My name's Shade." I called over my shoulder as I continued waling.

As I near the stables, I hear I rustling and I turn to see a dragon. It shouldn't have surprised me to see one, but the colors threw me off. The dragon was bronze, and more importantly, it was also gold! I only stared in shock as it came up to me and seemed to give me a critical eye before it nodded to itself. As if by some instinct, I reach my hand out touch it's snout. I was amazed to see the same sun symbol appear on it's forehead. "Wow."

Indeed.

I blinked and looked at the dragon curiously. "Did you just talk?"

The dragon nodded it's head. By using some of my mag energy I have enabled you to be able to hear dragons.

"So, what's your name?" I decided to be friendly and not freak out.

My name is Stratowind he seemed to be a little proud of his name.

"Well, I'm gonna shorten it to just Breezer."

Breezer seeemed to deflate. Very well.

"So, this means your my dragon?" I just asked to confirm it.

Breezer nodded.

I grinned. I finally got my own dragon!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Booster, only Shade.

* * *

"No!"

"But Artha-"

"NO!" Artha screamed at the end of his patience. I recoiled at the sound of his voice. It was cold and hateful, though I could only hope the small bit of concern was real.

I had only asked if I could be on his racing crew since I now had a dragon, and gear. Then this one sided screaming match started. "But I-"

"Shade, just go away." Artha said turning his back to me.

I look down as I walk out of Beau's stable. I saw him glare at Artha before sending me an apologetic look. I sighed as I went into Stratowind's stable. I had recently just got him, and gave him the nickname Breezer. I saw his dull bronze eyes brighten when he saw me, but dim when he saw how down I looked.

Breezer got up and nudged me. What's got you so down, dear? he asked.

I sighed. While being able to hear dragon's speech was good, I couldn't help but be a little annoyed at how well he could read me. "It's just, Artha won't let me on his crew."

I heard a tentative knock on the wall. "Shade? It was Lance.

I turned around and he was at the entrance. "Yes Lance?"

Lance shifted on his heels. "Um, just because Artha says you can't race on our crew, doesn't mean you can't race."

I smiled kindly. At least Lance still liked me. "Thanks Lance." I then get a saddle on Breezer. "Well, if Breezer and I are gonna race, then we better get some gear." I turn to my-adoptive- brother. "You wanna come too?"

"Sure!" Lance said happily.

* * *

So after Lance got Fracshun we headed into Mid-city for some things I may need. Who am I kidding? I 'will' need this stuff. We stop at a retail shop and I hear Lance groan, "Clothes? Oh no" I siled as we went in and our dragons waited outside.

I choose a helmet which was blue and the visor tinted light blue. I tried on a red jacket with purple markings on it and black fingerless racing gloves. "What do you think Lance?"

"I think you look even more like a girl, can we go now?" Lance asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. We left after I payed for my stuff of course. "Next stop: gear."

The two of us rode to a shop that sold well matenanced gear. I couldn't help but notice that people kept looking oddly at Breezer, then again maybe I should've found a way to cover his gold scales. We enter the shop, which was like an outdoor market. "Drac" I breathed looking around.

"You need Red Thruster gear obviously." Lance nodded his head proudly.

I turned my head so he couldn't see my eye role. "Obviously."

"And don't forget Green Ramming gear." A new voice piped up.

I looked over and saw Kitt with her dragon, Wyldfyr I think it's name was. "Thanks. We're looking for gear I might need in the races."

"How can you afford this anyway?" Lance asked after seeing the price for the green gear.

I grinned. "It's called a job. It's also what keeps you and Artha fed." I winked. "Since we both know the Artha can't cook."

"So, you're really gonna race?" Kitt asked.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm gonna prove to Artha that I'm not some weak kid who he thinks is a waste of space."

"Artha doesn't think that." Lance said. He then saw my skeptical look. "Okay, maybe he does just a little."

* * *

So after getting my gear, Kitt suggested that I test the gear out in a friendly race. And after I obliged, we headed to a track. Kitt and I were on the starting line with our dragons. Lance and Fracshun were on the side.

"Once around the track, no weapons, just a friendly race, got it?" Kitt asked.

I nodded. "Got it." I looked over at Lance. "Start the count down!"

Lance nodded. "Ready! Set!...Go!"

At that, both Breezer and Wyldfyr take off. I gasped in both surprise and excitement at the sheer exhilaration of the speed. This is awesome! "Does the thrill ever go away?"

"Only if you lose your edge. Now watch the master!" Kitt said and activated her red thruster gear. Wyldfyr sped up, leaving both Breezer and I in the dust.

"Aw man, now how are we gonna catch up?" I asked Breezer.

You want real speed, dear? Then unleash the sun. he said.

"Sun?" I clutched my sun amulet. He's right. If Artha can release the dragon, then what's stopping me from unleashing the sun? "Worth a shot." I closed my eyes. _Unleash the sun, Unleash the sun_...I opened my eyes to find that Breezer ha sped up drastically. This is so drac! In a matter of seconds were behind Kitt! She still won, but it was pretty close.

"You almost beat Kitt!" Lance cheered.

"That was pretty close. This your first try?" Kitt asked.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Wow. Then you better watch out then." Kitt said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause if any crew saw you they would definitely want you on their team." Kitt said.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks for the warning."

"There's a race later today, how about you sign up?" Kitt asked.

"But I don't know where-"

"Come with me, I'll show you." Kitt said.

I nodded. "Lance, head home, but no telling Artha, okay?"

"Okay." Lance said leaving.

I followed Kitt to a race sign up table, I assumed.

"We're here to sign her up." Kitt gestured to me.

"Name?" he asked.

Kitt nodded at me. "Shade Penn."

"Individual or group?"

I looked at Kitt confused. "Are you in a crew or a lone race?"

"Oh. Individual." I said.

"Name of dragon."

"Breezer." I said.

"You're official."

"Come on Shade. The race crews are starting to arrive, I'll show you around."

* * *

After getting ready we got to the starting line.

"What are you doing here?" Artha asked with no hint of concern.

"I-I'm -" I stuttered surprised. Luckily though, Kitt came to my rescue.

"She's racing, what does it look like?"

Artha didn't say anything, but the look he was giving me said it all. I shrank away. "Thanks." I whispered to Kitt.

"Don't mention it." Kitt whispered back.

The gong sounded, and the race was on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Dragon speech**

* * *

"You could've won if you didn't stop to help me." Kitt chided gently. Which was a major difference from Artha.

"I know, but helping you was more important than winning some race." I said earnestly. "It's a shame though that Artha didn't mention that you gave him the idea of using the boosters that way." I see both Wyldfyr and Breezer nod in agreement. I stand after finishing up my lunch, we had eaten by the now empty track. "Gotta go." Breezer mags me into my saddle. "Later Kitt."

* * *

Breezer and I were on our way home when he stops in the middle of an empty street. I take off my helmet. "What is it boy?"

"So you were that racer that almost won." Someone said. Wait…I recognize that voice.

"Keyword being almost." I replied.

"You got skills for a rookie."

This is starting to get suspicious. I mean , I never toke this guy to be one to give compliments. "I don't like false words, so please, spit it out already." I said as politely as possible.

"Fine, will you join my crew?" he asked bluntly.

Wow, never thought he was one for asking for something. I look over my shoulder at him. "Why me?"

"You're a great racer for a rookie, ain't that good enough?"

"Maybe, Moordryd." I put my helmet back on. "I'll get back to you on that!" I yelled as Breezer mags me and we head home.

* * *

After I had gotten home I was thinking that I should at least explain why I had been racing in the first place. I looked cautiously into the part of the burned stables where the other two, and occasionally three, stay with their dragons. The only reason why I peek in cautiously and not waltz in was for two reasons. One: I don't intrude on people. And two: I'd get chewed out.

Though not by the dragons though, cause they love me. And not by Parm or Lance because the former acts like a blushing idiot around me, and the latter saw me as, and I quote: _Shade does everything. _Yup, so the only one I really need to watch out for is Artha. It's gotten to the point where he made me and Breezer sleep in another pen, far away from him.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding when I saw that none of them were here. I decide to see Mortis, if anyone knew where they were, it would be him. I go to the secretly hidden elevator and listened to the light music as I go down the shaft.

I reach the Dragon Temple and walked out of the elevator. "Mortis? You here?" I called.

I heard footsteps approach. "Yes Shade?"

"Um," I scratch the back of my head in a nervous gesture. "Do you know where the others are?"

"They are most likely at the Temple of the Furox." Mortis said.

I flinched at the mention of the Furox. "Er, I'll take your word for it." I said nervously as I backed up to the elevator.

As I ascend to the stables, I take out my Ipod and get back to the pen Breezer and I stayed in. "Hey Breezer." I said softly.

Breezer, who was laying with his snout resting on his paws, lift one eye lid and grunts.** Did you find your answer dear? **he asked.

I shook my head. "They're gone to find some bonemark."

Breezer's head shoots up. **Which one? **he asked seriously.

"Furox." I replied softly.

Breezer growled something under his breath.

I turned on my iPod and laid down in the hay. I get comfortable and soon fall in and out of consciousness. I was almost unconscious when I heard Breezer growl and a voice say, "Don't worry dragon, it's not you I've come for."

I shift as I recognize the voice. Guess he couldn't wait for my answer. I was far too tired to do anything and I felt myself being lifted up.

* * *

When I finally woke up I looked around to see that I'm in a room, and a messy one at that. I heard the door open and a figure leaned on the frame.

"So you're awake now."

I turned to look at him. On some level I was both disturbed and flattered that someone actually wanted me. I guess that's why he 'kidnapped' me. "You know, kidnapping's a crime."

"But you're not a kid."

"Same difference! Now, why?"

"Like I said before, I want you on my crew."

I shifted. If he was willing to kidnap me, then would others also? But this is the Dragon Eyes were talking about. "Give me a month to think it over. Does that work for you Moordryd?" I asked.

He made a face. "Why a month?"

"That's the condition, give me a month to decide."

"…alright. You get a month."

"Now give me a ride back home."

"What? Why should I do that?"

"Because I won't press charges if you do."

"…you're evil."

"Wow, never heard that before." I said sarcastically.

* * *

The ride back was a bit awkward for both of us.

"So," Moordryd said trying to sound casual. "Why does the stable brat hate you?"

"Because of something he thinks is my fault." I said sourly.

"Can I ask why?"

"No you can't!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok, no need to get so defensive."

Was I really that defensive about it? "Sorry, I just don't like to talk about it." I said sullenly.

Moordryd suddenly stops Decepshun. "This is as far as I'm taking you."

I shrug as I jump off. "That's fine and thanks for the lift!" I was about to leave when I looked back at him. "You know, maybe you're not as bad as everyone says."

"You better not tell anyone that, I have a reputation to uphold." Moordryd said scowling at me, though it fell flat.

I felt my lips twitch up and snickered. "You're secrets safe with me." I said and left for the stables.

When I neared mine and Breezer's pen I felt something collide with my waist. I looked down to see lance hugging me. "Where were you?" he asked worried.

I decided it would be better for everyone, mostly myself if Artha ever found out, to not mention where I had been. "I lost track of time that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh really, then why were you looking for us earlier?" Artha's voice asked coldly.

I stiffened. Scales! Well, at least I don't have to lie this time. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not telling you that I was going to compete in the races."

Artha huffed and walked away. "Whatever."

I pried Lance off me and went to my pen. I yawned and saw Breezer was already asleep. I was about to lay down when I noticed something on my pillow. It was a strange type of bracelet with an odd ornament attached. The strangest thing I found though was the note also on my pillow.

It read: _Dragons were not the only things altered. Remember that._

Okay, this is getting really weird.

* * *

Sorry it toke so long, but here it is, chapter 4 of SBC! I'm thinking of doing a poll though of who Shade's gonna be with, and maybe a few one-sided pairings as well.

A/N: For anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of Dragon Booster Luna, I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I'm a bit stumped for the Episode's Opposing Force, and The Stand. Helpful tips are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Dragon Speech**

Chapter 5

I had just crossed the finish line in 2nd place...for the 5th time in a row. I was always just one step behind Kitt, and I still came in second. So far though I had turned down several offers to join a crew, after all, I was still considering what Moordryd said.

Breezer and I were currently on our way home when I heard a, "Hey Shade."

I turn in my saddle to see Moordryd and his crew. "Hey Moordryd." I said. Then it got very quiet, so I asked the next thing with as little irritation as I could manage. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Just coming to see if you made up your mind yet Shady." he said.

I scowled. "Don't call me that." Then I added. "And I'll join right now if it'll get you to stop pestering me!"

From his suddenly elated expression, I realized to late that this is exactly what he wanted. Then he damn near pulled me off Breezer as he pulled me into what could only be described as not quite a head-lock, but not quite a hug. "I knew if I kept scraping your scales you'd come around, eventually."

I glared up at him as I realized what I had just agreed to. "You tricked me!" I yelled in indignation.

Just then a carrier transport went by.

"Later Shady." he said before going after the transport, the rest of his crew chuckling at my nickname.

I huffed and crossed my arms, but curiosity got the better of me, and I followed. I see them railroad the transport and start unloading...dragon eggs? I gasped in rage. Oh, I'm going to make his life a living _hell_ if he expects me to _steal. _Curiously though, when Cain looked around, he didn't see me, he definetly should've. _'Why didn't he see me...?'_ I thought and looked down at myself and I tried not to gape. Breezer and I were freakin' invisible!

I was still in a bit of shock so I really didn't pay attention when Kitt and Artha-as the Dragon Booster of course-showed up. I shook my self out of my stupor when the Dragon Eyes took off. Serves 'em right, I thought shaking my head as I turned Breezer in the direction of home, since I very well couldn't call a burnt stable a house.

I once again looked down at myself. What could have caused this? I think back to when I got that strange lookin' bracelet and frowned to myself. That was the last time I accepted anything without someone telling me what it does. At the very least the note I got with it should've tole me what it did! I felt my wrist for the bracelet and when I touched it, I saw myself and Breezer. "Cool." Yeah, it was annoying, but still pretty cool.

As we made our way home through the street though, I brooded on how I had just been tricked into the worst crew in the entire city. Then again, I really shouldn't have been surprised by this. It _at least_ showed me that he was serious about wanting me on his crew.

I frowned as I thought about what I had seen. "There theives." I muttered. "I'm not." I shook my head. "How can I be on a crew like that and still keep my values?"

**I can help with that.** I jumped a the sudden voice. I almost forgotten that I could hear him.

"Help how? I doubt I could very well be in two places at once." I groaned.

Breezer hummed. **Close. Very close.**

I raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

**Simple.** Breezer started. **You could only race for them. After all, I don't think Moordryd would risk you leaving, after all the pestering he did to get you. As for the the other thing, What do you think of your brother?**

"Lance?" I questioned.

**No, Artha. **Breezer corrected.

I flinched as I try to remember anytime he ever used to be nice to me. He _used to_ being th key words. "In general?" I asked. Breezer nodded. Thankfully, I added silently. "Well there's..." I trailed off. This was harder than I thought since the bad generally overlapped the good. Even now it was hard to remember when he used to smile at me instead of scowl.

Breezer let out a sigh. **Just say what you really think of him.**

I sighed. "He's vile, arrogant, selfish and he _really_ hates me."

**So basically you're saying he treats you worse than dirt?** Breezer asked knowingly.

I snorted. "It should be fairly obvious by now."

**Tru, I have seen how he treats you. And he's everything you've said. **Breezer said. **Now tell me, what do you think of the Dragon Booster?**

"Okay, you're gonna half to clarify that one." I said.

**Even though they're the same person, how does he act when he's him? **Breezer explained.

"Oh, well, for all the times I've seen him, he's the complete oppsite." I said. "Then again that's because he's always helping people who _aren't_ me. I doubt even the _Dragon Booster_ would help me though."

**Don't be so sure. True, Artha Penn may hate you, but the Dragon Booster is suppose to _help others._ So if it ever came down to it, I'm sure he would help you.**

"I still don't believe you." I muttered. All that hate doesn't just go away overnight.

Breezer again let out a sigh. **If you were ever in the same position as a Booster, would you save him?**

I didn't hesistate. "Yes."

**Why?**

"Because despite the harsh words and looks, I still love my big brother." I said and added in an almost inaudible tone, "Even if doesn't love me."

* * *

Breezer stopped walking. **We're here.**

I blinked and looked up. We were in what looked like ruins. "Where is 'here' exactly?"

**Old City.** Breezer answered simply.

"Okay then, why are we here?" I asked.

**In this city lies the Temple of the Sun, the only remaining piece of the Bronze Draconium Empire. **Breezer explained with obvious pride in his voice.

I felt my brain stop for a moment. "'Bronze Draconium Empire'? I didn't know there was bronze draconium."

Breezer chuckled. **Not many do. This was by far the smallest empire because so few could user it, then there were of course the Sun-Class dragons...**

"And I'm guessing they were bronze coloured? I guessed.

Breezer gave the dragon equivelant of a smile. **What gave you that idea? **he asked sarcastically. He stepped forward and made a fond sound. I looked up and gasped. In the very near distance I could see a bronze coloured pinnacle. **See that tower in the distance?** I nodded mutely. **Welcome to the Temple of the Sun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I looked around at the dusty walls which were a dull bronze. "Why is it so…old?"

Breezer chuckled. **It is old. This is the most non-existent empire and is the least known out of any other empire. I doubt even Mortis knows that much about it.**

"Wait, how do _you_ even know?" I asked suspiciously.

After all, Breezer didn't look that old.

Breezer just gave me a toothy dragon grin. **That is my secret.**

I pouted, but now that I thought about it and took a good look at Breezer; I saw just how much he looked like Beau; quadruped and big-chinned. I grinned to myself as I thought about that last bit. "So, _why_ did you bring me here?"

**I assumed the reason was fairly obvious.** Breezer replied.

I took another look around at the bronze walls, then I looked at my bronze sun amulet. "This is where the sun gauntlet is?"

**Yes, the gauntlet of the Sun Booster.** Breezer replied proudly.

"Sun Booster. Never heard of him." I said absently.

**Her. ** Breezer corrected. **This Booster was female.** He sounded a little sad too. He pointed his chin forward. **And there is her statue.**

I looked and saw a bronze statue of an armoured figure. The shape was definitely female and she was standing upright with one hand on her hip and other hand wrapped around a staff. It was as if she was keeping watch over the temple like a silent sentinel.

"Wow." I felt very humbled as I looked at was to be my predecessor once I found the gauntlet.

**Indeed. **Breezer added. **You know, you actually resemble her very strongly**.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. The thought I looked like the last Sun Booster was a little strange. "What was different?"

**Her hair was longer than yours, but still a deep blue. Her eyes though were bronze, to reflect the bronze draconium in her bones.** Breezer explained.

"Again, wow." I said in awe. I licked my dry lips as I again looked around; this time more nervously. "So, where is the gauntlet?"

**Further into the temple. Though unlike most temples, there is no dire test to pass or difficulty trying to find it. The reason being because no one else but you has bronze draconium in their bones. **Breezer explained.

"Really?" I questioned dubiously. "How can you be so sure?"

**Believe me, I searched and searched, but found **_**no one**_** who had an ounce in them. **Breezer said reassuringly.

"Well, lead on then Breezer." I said, and Breezer complied.

I remained thoroughly amazed by the temple; because despite the dusty walls and erosion, it was still pretty impressive. Much more impressive than the other worn out and crumpled buildings in Old City. Only when Breezer stopped in the inner sanctum of the temple did my attention go center stage to the suspended platform that led to a floating bronze gauntlet casting an eerie gold shadow.

**Well,** Breezer started as he pointed his big chin forward,** off you go.**

I nearly balked. "You mean I have to go get it _alone?"_

Breezer let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. ** Shade, I highly doubt that **_**I**_** could walk across the platform without my weight crumpling it out from beneath us. So, off you go**. He repeated.

I gave him a mutinous look as I marched forward and my expression turned apprehensive as I walked across the platform. The occasional falling rocks did nothing to help my nerves, nor did they lessen once I actually _reached_ the gauntlet. I swear though, it would totally suck if the platform had crumbled and left me stuck here.

I pulled the gauntlet off its pedestal and put it on my forearm. It felt…right. I couldn't explain it, that's just how I _felt_. It was really weird.

I turned back and began walking back across the platform. The platform suddenly cracked under my foot and I froze momentarily as I looked down and back to see the crack zigzagging along the rock.

I began to run as the rock fell out behind me and I jumped at the last stretch, landing with a 'oof' on my stomach in front of Breezer. I looked at the gauntlet, then up at Breezer. "This gauntlet better be worth it." I said flatly.

Breezer merely gave me a dragon's version of a grin. **It is, trust me on that.**

My brow furrowed as I stood and dusted myself off. Again, he said something that didn't make sense. How would he know that'd it be worth it like he knew it was _true_. Either he was made like Beau, or he had to _be_ the original.

But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? It'd have to mean that Breezer had to be at least 1000 years old. And while I knew dragons had long lives, it would be surprising if his life had been _that_ long.

I shook my head; telling myself that I'd think this over later. "Mag me, Breezer, I wanna go home and explain things-or _try_ anyway-to Artha. Since I if what I know about Moordryd, he's more than likely to go to the Stables and gloat."

Breezer didn't fault my logic as he magged me and got us out of the temple.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but hope this chapter makes up for it.

Anyway, the poll so far is:

Moordryd: 3

Rivett: 2

Parmon: 1

The poll will be closed though once I reach chapter 9.


	7. Chapter 7

As I looked one way, Breezer looked the other, both us looking out for anything sporting a Dragon Eye symbol as we came hom-back to the stables I mean. I didn't see Artha anywhere, but I did notice Kitt grooming Wyldfyr. Oh great, I was gonna have to tell one of the people who I saw as a friend that I was gonna be leaving. Might as well get this over with then.

"Hey, Kitt?" I called.

The older girl looked back at me and smiled. "Hey, Shade, what is it?"

I bit my lip for a moment. "I, uh, have you seen anyone else around here in the last little while?"

Kitt raised a brow, but shook her head. "No, why?"

"Good, it means he hasn't come to get me." I muttered.

"Shade, what are you talking about?" Kitt asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Can I get your promise that you won't let Artha come and try to take me back?" I asked, and while I was under no illusion that my brother more than likely didn't like me anymore, it still wouldn't stop him from trying to get me back, if only for Lance's sake.

Kitt looked really worried now. "Shade, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared of something."

Scared of getting caught, I think to myself but don't very well _say_ that as it would be incredibly suspicious and raise Kitt's own worries even higher. It made me feel guilty for having to get Kitt to relay this news to Artha.

I dove right in with the reason for this in the first place. "I made a deal with Moordryd and he tricked me into joining his crew before I could come to a decision on my own." I blurted, and while it was a bit more complicated than that, it's still basically the outline of what happened.

Kitt looked angry. "Just when you think the guy can't get any lower." She muttered. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Actually, I do." I replied. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to be turned into a liar. And, I know I'll be fine." I added and I touched my sun amulet, even if Kitt didn't get what I meant.

Kitt still didn't look convinced though. "Are you really alright with this?"

"I am." I answered. "Really, and with all the time Moordryd invested in getting me to join his crew, I doubt he'd risk losing me if he tried to get me to help him with any of his 'crimes.'" I said rolling my eyes.

The barest hint of an amused smiled touched the corners of Kitt's mouth. "Well, okay then."

I smiled back at the older girl. "Thanks, I really do appreciate this."

Really, I did.

"See ya, Shade." Kitt said waving at me and I waved back at her before Breezer took off back out of the stables.

**That went well.** Breezer said optimistically.

"Yeah, it did." I said shakily. "But this isn't over, sooner or later Artha's _going_ to try and confront me about this. Just how much time I have depends on how long Kitt can stall him for."

**I have just realized something;** Breezer said as a trace of unease came into his voice,** do you know _where_ the Dragon Eye crew is located?**

I paused as well and realized as well that I didn't. "Scales." I cursed. "Do we just keep going until you catch the scent or what then?"

**We could ask others for directions**. Breezer pointed out.

I snorted. "I love your optimism Breezer, I really do, but I go asking where the _Dragon Eyes_ are, and it won't be pretty."

Breezer shook his head. **Aw yes, they're 'criminals,' are they not?**

"More like lackeys I suppose." I said shrugging and we opted for heading down to Squire's End and just letting Breezer pick up the trail and camouflaging his colors to a more appropriate motif.

"Shade, there you are, didn't get lost did you?"

I glanced up at the new comer and scowled at him. "You didn't tell me where your compound _was_, Moordryd so what were you expecting? I magically find it?" I asked sarcastically.

Moordryd rolled his eyes before looking over my 'new' dragon. "Hey, what happened to your other dragon, did you lose it?"

My scowl deepened. "As a matter of fact…I did." I said sheepishly, just making this up on the dot and hoped it sounded believable. "Got away from me and I found this one."

Or I hoped it sounded believable considering the time span that he had seen me last until now wasn't very long.

"Well your racing ability really better _be_ you or your going back to those stable brats." Moordryd said darkly.

I clenched my fist on the handle bar and bit my tongue from retorting to that particular name and _who _he was referring to.

Instead I merely sent him an uneasy smile. "Of course, I won't let you down Boss."


End file.
